hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katsuyuki Konishi
Katsuyuki Konishi (小西 克幸 Konishi Katsuyuki) to seiyū związany ze studiem Ken Production. Użyczył głosu postaciom Ameryki i Kanady w dramach CD, grze i adaptacji anime mang Hetalia: Axis Powers/Hetalia: World Stars. Inne role * Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Mister Robinson) * Air Master (Yoshitoku Konishi) * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (Shingo Hirota) * Asu no Yoichi! (Ukyō Saginomiya) * Avenger (Garcia) * Ayashi no Ceres (Touya) * Bamboo Blade (Toraji Ishida) * Basquash! (Slash Keenz (Past)) * Beelzebub (Tatsumi Oga) * Black Cat (Zaguine Axeloke) * Bleach (Asano Keigo, Shūhei Hisagi) * Blood+ (Hagi) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Kanemaru, Tarashi) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Spinel Sun, Yoshiyuki Terada) * Case Closed (Hojima Akira) * CatDog (Cat (Jim Cummings) * Ceres, The Celestial Legend (Tōya) * Clover no Kuni no Alice (Blood Dupre) * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (Jirō) * D.Gray-Man (Komui Lee) * Dear Boys (Kenji Dobashi) * Diabolik Lovers (Reiji Sakamaki) * DragonBall Kai (Captain Ginyu) * Durarara (Tom Tanaka) * Duel Masters (Knight) * Fairy Tail (Laxus Dreyar) * Full Metal Panic! (Shirai Satoru) * Gakuen Heaven (Tetsuya Niwa) * GaoGaiGar (Volfogg/Big Volfogg) * GetBackers (Shunsuke Akutsu, Uryuu Toshiki) * Geisters (Victor Deicius) * George and Martha (George (Nathan Lane) * Gokusen (Tomoya Shinohara) * Hikaru no Go (Hiroyuki Ashiwara) * Heart no Kuni no Alice (Blood Dupre) * Immortal Grand Prix (Ricardo Montazio) * Karin (Usui Kenta) * Kaze no Stigma (Irwin Leszal) * Kiniro no Corda (Shinobu Ōsaki) * Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (Hasan Pappas) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Shōri Shibuya) * Kyōshirō to Towa no Sora (Kyōshirō Ayanokōji) * The Law of Ueki (Monjirō Oniyama) * Loveless (Agatsuma Soubi) * Macross Frontier (Ozma Lee) * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Kōhei Tanaka) * MÄR (Ash, Jupiter, Boss) * MegaMan NT Warrior series (Kenichi Hino) * Mirmo! (Doctor) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Johann Trinity) * Monkey Typhoon (Juterm) * Monochrome Factor (Kou) * My-Otome (Sergay Wáng) * Oh! Edo Rocket (Genzō) * Ojarumaru (Muitsu Ichiroku) * One Piece (Salco) * Onmyō Taisenki (Inferno of Yatarōu) * Pluster World (Mighty V) * Pokemon (Snorlax, Heracross, Delibird, Cacnea, Corphish, Croagunk, others) * Prince of Tennis (Kajimoto Takahisa) * Raiku: Legend of Thunder (Raikou) * Rental Magica (Sekiren) * Rune Soldier (Louie) * Samurai Champloo (Daikichi) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Mibu Kyoshiro) * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi (Takano Masamune) * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi 2 (Takano Masamune) * Sekirei (Kaoru Seo) * Shaman King (Amidamaru, Rakisuto Rasso, Buramuro) * Shōnen Onmyōji (Guren-Touda) * Skip Beat! (Ren Tsuruga) * Stellvia of the Universe (Commander Clark) * Superior Defender Gundam Force (Asuramaru) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Kamina) * Transformers: Energon (Optimus Prime, Overdrive) * Trinity Blood (Radō Balfon) * Tytania (Fan Hulic) * Xam'd: Lost Memories (Akushiba) * Yakitate!! Japan (Karne) * Tales Of Symphonia (Lloyd Irving) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Voice of Gosei Knight) * Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (Toshiie Maeda) * Yume Oukoku to Nemureru 100-nin no Ouji-sama : Short Stories (Oswald) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Japoński dubbing Kategoria:Aktorzy głosowi